


You got a hold of me the whole damn night

by failedcharismacheck



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Affectionate Teasing, Domesticity, Fluff and Smut, M/M, i fuckin love this ship man I'm so attached to them, they call each other baby a lot if that's your thing, they love each other a lot, title from a carly rae jepsen song because she's the voice of a fucking generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-06 04:13:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/failedcharismacheck/pseuds/failedcharismacheck
Summary: Finn buries his smile in the crook of Poe’s neck.  “Did I mention that I missed you?”“You might have.  You can say it some more, though.”“I missed you, I missed you, I missed you,” he says, punctuating each repeat with a kiss to Poe’s throat.(Finn goes on some kind of Mission™ and comes home to his bf)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This exact premise has been written like 43 different times but I don't care here's another for the pile

Finn is tired down to his bones. Being away from home for weeks will do that to you. So will being shot at. And so will finally arriving back and having to half walk, half carry your injured teammate to the medbay, make sure they’re settled and comfortable, and, as an afterthought, allow your own blaster wound to be treated, no matter how minor you insist it is. Finn isn’t entirely sure what time it is at this point but the base is quiet and his footfalls echo in the empty hallway as he makes his way to his room. The promise of seeing Poe again is the only thing that keeps him from just falling asleep on the floor, right in the middle of the hall. After what feels like hours of walking to Finn’s tired brain, he reaches his destination. He punches in his keycode and the door slides open, revealing a sleeping, softly snoring pilot. Finn sets down his bag and takes a moment to just enjoy the steady sound of Poe’s breathing before getting ready to join him.

He peels off his shirt, sits down on the edge of the bed, and starts unlacing his shoes. He gets one boot off and lets it drop to the ground with a thud, making no effort to be quiet. It wasn’t unusual for one of them to come home in the middle of the night and they agreed early on that they’d wake each other up on arrival. They’re both busy men, and they’ll take as much time together as they can get, sleep be damned. As he begins untying his other shoe, he feels a pair of arms wrap around his chest.

“Hi,” Poe whispers sleepily, cheek pressed against Finn’s bare shoulder.

“Hey, baby.” Finn reaches a hand up to scratch through Poe’s hair. He hums and hugs Finn tighter.

“You just get back?” he asks, and Finn nods in the affirmative. “All in one piece?”

“A couple little lovebites, but I’m okay.” Poe lightly traces the edges of the bandage on Finn’s side and shoots him a dubious look. Finn covers the hand with his own. “It grazed me. Honest. You should see the other guy.”

“You’re very lucky that I find scars sexy,” Poe says with a hint of annoyance. Finn can see him suppressing the urge to fuss. It’s almost cute, Finn thinks, and irksomely hypocritical, how flippant Poe is towards his own health and safety compared to how he becomes a complete mother hen when Finn’s is even minorly compromised. Every once in awhile Finn will let himself be fussed over. Sometimes it feels nice to be babied, cared for. To have someone kiss your wounds and be glad you’re safe. But he doesn’t need that right now, so instead he turns, tilts Poe’s chin up, and kisses him softly.

“Missed you too,” Poe says, kissing him once more. He loops his arms around Finn’s shoulders and lays back, pulling Finn along with him. He presses a few more kisses to the line of Finn’s jaw as he gets comfortable. “Are you tired?”

“Kind of.” He’s fighting back a yawn, but Poe doesn’t have to know that. “Why?”

“Because I was just having the most _wonderful_ dream about you,” Poe says, his already sleep-roughened voice lowering. His hands travel from Finn’s shoulders down his back.

“Yeah? What was I doing in said dream?” Finn asks, though he has a general idea. Reunion sex was something of an unofficial tradition for them. After their longest time apart (a Black Squadron espionage mission lasting a few months) they didn’t leave their room for the two days following Poe’s return. None of their friends even heard from them in that time, possibly with the exception of their next-door neighbors.

“Hmm, I don’t remember exactly but you were definitely more naked than this.” He tugs ineffectually at Finn’s waistband. “Jog my memory?” Finn chuckles and pushes his pants and underwear past his knees, kicking them off rather unsexily. He’s yet to find a graceful way to remove one’s pants, but Poe never seems to mind. He helps get Poe’s boxers off with only slightly more dignity before rolling him flat on his back and straddling him.

“Better?” he asks. Poe hums contentedly and slides both hands down to grab Finn’s ass. Finn buries his smile in the crook of Poe’s neck. “Did I mention that I missed you?”

“You might have. You can say it some more, though.”

“I missed you, I missed you, I missed you,” he says, punctuating each repeat with a kiss to Poe’s throat. Poe tilts his head back and sighs happily. The sigh turns into a groan when Finn presses his hips forward, grinding against him. He takes Finn’s face in his hands and kisses him soundly. Finn lets out a low moan at the feel of his pilot’s tongue licking hot and wet into his mouth for the first time in weeks. He loses himself in the gentle but insistent pull of teeth at his bottom lip. Poe does nothing by halves, everything he does imbued with skill and enthusiasm, and that includes kissing. Finn loves it, falls headfirst into it every time. If Poe doesn’t already know the effect it has on him, he can almost certainly feel it rocking against his thighs. Finn holds back a sad little noise when Poe pulls away, just barely, still cradling Finn’s face in his hands.

“Hi,” Poe says for the second time that night.

Finn laughs and rests his forehead against Poe’s. “Hi.”

A calloused thumb traces over Finn’s cheekbone, his brow, his lower lip. As if relearning his features, like he’d forgotten them in the time they’d been apart. Finn reverently watches Poe’s eyes follow the movement. He wonders if he’ll ever get used to being admired like this. “You’re very pretty,” Poe tells him.

“Thanks,” Finn says lamely, a bit stupefied.

Poe laughs and gives him another kiss, almost teasing in its chasteness. “I believe you were ravishing me,” he reminds him. Finn sits up, wobbling slightly, and leans over to riffle through their bedside table. He hears an appreciative hum as Poe splays a hand over his chest and slides it down his exposed torso.

“That’s incredibly distracting,” Finn says. He glances down at Poe, who looks very satisfied with himself. He turns back to his rummaging (damn it, where is the lube?) and is interrupted again when Poe begins tracing circles over a nipple. Finn doesn’t look but can practically hear his smug smile. He manages to finally find it in their mess of a drawer (neither of them are very organized despite their military upbringings), resettles himself between Poe’s knees, and is dragged back down for another kiss.

Poe’s wandering hands make their way up and down Finn’s arms, his shoulders, his back as they kiss. He widens the spread of his thighs as Finn brings his now-slicked hand down between them. Finn watches his eyes fall shut and his neck arch when he works a finger inside of him. He dips his head to suck at the point just above his Adam’s apple. “Missed this,” Poe sighs.

“What, you didn’t fly any solo missions while I was gone?” Finn asked, referring to a bit of the dirtier pilot lingo he’d been taught.

“Oh, I flew _plenty_ ,” Poe laughs breathily. “You do it much better than I do th-- oh, fuck!” His spine arches and he cants his hips up encouragingly, which Finn takes as his cue to add another finger. Poe loops an arm around his neck to pull him into a sloppy kiss. He ends it with a shaky sigh.

“Good?” Finn checks.

“Mmmm, very.” Finn takes in the flicker of his eyelashes, the part of his lips, the small upward thrusts as he meets the push of Finn’s fingers. He looks beautiful, edible. Part of Finn wants to keep him like this forever, safe in their room, in their bed, flushed and panting and happy. He groans into Poe’s throat before mouthing his way up his neck to bite gently at an earlobe, making him whine.

“Finn, baby, please,” Poe gasps. His legs come up to wrap around Finn. “Now, c’mon, baby.” Finn tangles his free hand in Poe’s hair and kisses him. It’s messy and unfocused and Poe’s doing as much biting as he is kissing but Finn loves it, loves him. He withdraws his hand with a hissed yes from Poe and slicks himself up. Poe watches him with a look in his eyes that he wishes he could bottle and wear around his neck. He could write poems about that look.

“Ready?” Finn asks, settling his weight fully on top of Poe.

“Yes, fuck me,” he says in answer, hands scrabbling up and down Finn’s back. His breath hitches as he lines up and pushes in slowly. Finn bites down on the muscle of Poe’s shoulder to muffle the groan that rises from deep in his chest. Poe makes no such efforts. “Finn, oh, fuck, Finn…” The next slow thrust has him moaning long and loud, head tossed back and throat bared, and Finn knows they should probably be quiet but he wants anything but. He wants to take everything Poe is willing to give him. Every whimper, every moan. Finn stills and catches his breath. He doesn’t want this to end sooner than it has to. Poe tries to thrust up impatiently against him, but with his weight pinning him down it ends up more as a small squirm.

“C’mon,” he whines. “Not getting any younger here.”

Finn snorts. “Yeah, I know.” He snorts yet again at his pilot’s offended face.

Poe lightly slaps his shoulder. “Rude.”

“You walked into that one.”

“Honestly, the disresp--” The word shifts into a sudden shout as Finn pushes into him again, harder this time. “Oh, fuck, okay, I take it back. Say whatever you want, as long as you keep doing that, please.”

And he does. He presses his forehead against Poe’s collarbone and slowly begins to up the pace. One hand slides down Poe’s side, down to grip his thigh and hold it up around his waist. The other hand fists in the sheets as Poe holds him tighter. The room fills with the sound of ragged breath and the creaking of their mattress. Finn’s whole world has narrowed to the feeling of Poe around him, the blunt nails at his back not quite scratching but threatening to, and the unconscious part of his brain that keeps his hips rocking forward. At this point there’s no hope in Poe keeping his voice down and Finn is so far past caring. Between moans Poe chants a chorus of _yes_ and _fuck_ and _Finn_.

Finn feels himself getting closer with every repeat of his name. Something about the way Poe says it when he's this far gone, breathlessly and almost reverently, absolutely wrecks him. He shifts his weight onto one elbow and reaches his free hand between them to wrap around Poe’s cock. Poe makes a noise Finn's only ever heard in dirty holovids. A twist of his wrist has Poe nearly sobbing. Finn continues to stroke him as fucks him harder and faster.

"Let me see you, baby," Finn pants into his skin. "Please, I wanna see you come." And as if waiting for permission, Poe falls apart immediately. He spills hot over Finn's hand with a shout of his name, fingers digging into the muscles of his back. Finn watches the pleasure on Poe's face and groans out his own orgasm soon after.

Neither of them move for a moment as they come down, wrapped up in each other literally and figuratively. They're a sticky, panting mess, kissing languidly. Eventually Finn sits up to allow Poe to move if he wants. Poe just props himself up against the pillows and opens his arms invitingly for Finn to collapse into again, which he does enthusiastically, pressing his face into Poe’s chest. His heartbeat still hasn't returned to normal, Finn notes with some satisfaction in a job well done. Still, the rhythm starts to lull him to sleep.

“A decent welcome home?” Poe asks, fingers tracing over the back of his skull.

“Baby…” Finn mumbles after a beat of silence.

“Yeah, Finn?”

“Too tired for flirty banter.” He yawns so wide his jaw pops. “Gonna fall asleep.”

Finn feels the rumble of Poe’s laugh against his cheek. “Go ahead, babe. You’ve earned it.” He falls asleep to Poe’s fingers scratching gently across his scalp, and sleeps soundly for the first time in weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Gimmie Love by Carly Rae Jepsen  
> I love Finn so much, hey disney please let Finn be happy and also kiss poe. I'm not asking for much here


End file.
